The invention relates to a device for teaching time. More particularly, it relates to such a device in the form of a toy for children, making it enjoyable for children to learn how to tell time.
It is desirable to teach children how to tell time at a young age. It is particularly desirable that learning how to tell time is fun for the child so the lesson will hold the child's attention. Existing devices for teaching children about telling time include a clock face with hour and minute hands that are movable by the child. While some devices may instruct a child to set a particular time, either aurally or in writing, none will move the hour and minute hands autonomously to the correct time if the child has made a mistake. It would be advantageous to have a device that can instruct a child to set a particular time, and then set the hour and minute hands to that time on its own if the child makes a mistake. Such a device could not only instruct a child when he has made a mistake, but also show him how to set the time correctly.